<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Boring Meetings by Hadrian_Pendragons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688160">Boring Meetings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadrian_Pendragons/pseuds/Hadrian_Pendragons'>Hadrian_Pendragons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Gen, Humor, Ichigo and Kaien end up sharing a body, Post-war Ichigo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:03:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadrian_Pendragons/pseuds/Hadrian_Pendragons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaien has a new tenant in his mind, and he’s totally unhelpful in telling him things.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurosaki Ichigo &amp; Shiba Kaien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Time Oops Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Boring Meetings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroHikaTsuchi/gifts">KuroHikaTsuchi</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Look, you can’t just take over and run away from the meetings like that, no matter how boring they are.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kaien whispered patiently at the air beside him. Not that anyone stood in the space next to his office desk—the room was empty. He was particularly thankful for that fact. The captain had been getting suspicious lately.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could feel Ichigo’s mental shrug. In his mind’s eye, the orange haired headache twirled his katana in the air by the chain. It would almost be unconcerned, if it weren’t for the fact Kaien was basically swamped in the waves of anxiety his mental tenant exuded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It isn’t like they were saying anything important.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That isn’t the point, Ichigo.” Kaien pinched the bridge of his nose. “This is </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>job.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>His </span>
  </em>
  <span>job. </span>
  <em>
    <span>His </span>
  </em>
  <span>body. He wondered often how the wayward time traveller found his soul stranded in Kaien’s body. They looked enough alike—enough so that he’d all but outright asked if Ichigo was a Shiba—but Ichigo was sparse in what he told Kaien about his situation. Kaien was still poking around carefully for that information. Ichigo would shut his mouth if he pushed too hard, and Kaien wondered what, exactly, had become of the future to make him that skittish. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wondered sometimes if Ichigo really trusted him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“... sorry.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kaien accepted the apology easily. He was relieved when Ichigo didn’t vanish into the recesses of their shared minds as soon as the word was spoken. It was an opportunity—one Kaien wasn’t going to miss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know,” he said, “I’m kind of curious. Was it </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>boring?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ichigo huffed a laugh. Minor success. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Meetings are always boring. If they’re not, then that means there are more important things to do than be in one.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kaien raised an eyebrow at the answer. That was… vague. Vague, but an answer. More than he had gotten out of him in the past two weeks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was met with silence. The slight crack in Ichigo’s walls sealed itself back up before Kaien could so much as breathe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“More important things.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Was the short reply. Then, Ichigo’s presence fell away from immediacy, melting into whatever crevice he had found for himself in Kaien’s brain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kaien sighed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So much for conversation.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He still wondered what had set the kid off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Captain Aizen wasn’t that scary, was he?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>